Pokemon Cosplay
These are Cosplayed of Pokemon Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) dale as Ash.png|Dale as Ash Ketchum Tammy pokemon (TheBluesrockz Animal Style).png|Tammy as Misty Orinoco as Brock.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Magica as jessie.png|Magica de Spell as Jessie Team rocket prince John.png|Prince John as James Boss of team rocket fat cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Giovanni brittany_miller as mrs ketchum.png|Brittany as Delia Ketchum rocket thebluesrockz cassidy player.png|Lahwhinie as Cassidy rocket grunt ratigan.png|Ratigan as Butch dale's Rival.png|Fievel as Gary Oak Gadget as daisy tammy sister.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Daisy Chip Sketchit.png|Chip as Tracey Sketchit olivia as may.png|Olivia Flaversham as May tanya as dawn.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Dawn Otter black and white.png|Marlene as Iris Timon as cilan.png|Timon as Cilan Pokemon (Thebluesrockz) foxglove.jpg|Foxglove as Serena Bianca as bonnie.png|Bianca as Bonnie Bartok in pokemon x Y.jpg|Bartok as Clemont Pokemon episode 22 thebluesrockz.jpg|Luna as Sabrina Webby as -Casey.png|Webby as Casey Ducky and petrie.jpg|Ducky and Petrie as Mairin and Alain Orinoco''s Siblings.png|Orinoco's Siblings 200px-Sun Moon Brian.png|Brian Griffin as Kiawe Nurse Rebbeca.png|Rebecca Cunningham as Nurse Joy Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Scooby doo as ash ketchum.png|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum misty luna.png|Luna as Misty Dale as Brock.jpg|Dale as Brock Astro Oak.jpeg|Astro as Gary Oak Courage as tracey.png|Courage as Tracey Sketchit Belladonna as jessie.png|Belladonna as Jessie carface as james.png|Carface as James Team rocket Boss H.I,M.jpg|HIM as Giovanni perdita as Mrs Ketchum.jpg|Perdita as Diela Ketchum Professor colonel.png|Colonel as Professor Oak Buster and zsa zsa we belive in love power because.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Cassidy, and Buster as Butch Scooby dum as ritchie.png|Scooby Dum as Ritchie May gadget.png|Gadget Hackwrench as May Fievel as Max.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Amber as dawn.png|Amber as Dawn Alvin and brritanny as cilian and iris.jpg|Brittany Miller as Iris and Alvin Seville as Clian Serena Georgette.png|Georgette as Serena Tramp as clemont.png|Tramp as Clemont OFFICER JUDY AKA JENNY FOR DINOSA.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia as nurse joy.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Sawyer as daisy.png|Sawyer as Daisy Ducky Casey.png|Ducky as Casey Jake -Drew.png|Jake as Drew Tigger as may's second rival.png|Tigger as Harley Dig as solidad.jpg|Disgust as Solidad Bright as zoey.png|Bright Eyes as Zoey Mickey and ruby.png|Ruby and Mickey Mouse as Mairin and Alain Dale's Siblings.png|Dale's Siblings EP268 Profesor Macduff.jpg|MacDuff as Professor Elm Kowalski as Kiawe.png|Kowalski as Kiawe Foxglove Korrina anime.png|Foxglove as Korrina Scrappy as sawyer.png|Scrappy Doo as Sawyer Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) basil of baker street as ash.jpg|Basil as Ash Ketchum gadget chris1701 style pokemon.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Misty scooby as brock.jpg|Scooby Doo as Brock dawson as tracey.jpg|Dawson as Tracey Kismet and Fat Cat.jpg|Kismet as Jessie, and Fat Cat as James Giovanni ratigan.png|Ratigan as Giovanni Tammy as Daisy.jpg|Tammy as Daisy Sawyer as may.png|Sawyer as May Scooby's Siblings.png|Scooby Doo's Siblings Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) Ron Stoppable as Ash.png|Ron Stoppable as Ash Ketchum Jasmine as Misty.png|Jasmine as Misty Professor Utonium as Brock.jpg|Professor Utonium as Brock TeamRocket 1701movie style).png|Queen Beryl as Jessie, and Aldrin Klordane as James Winifred and Ratso.png|Winifred and Ratso Ratzkiwakzki as Cassidy and Butch Team rocket Andrew.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Giovanni Shaggy and his pikachu (1701movie human style).jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ritchie Ron Stoppable's Main Rival.jpeg|Eric as Gary Oak Kim Serena.png|Kim Possible as Serena 220px-Tracey wade load.png|Wade Load as Tracey Sketchit Max as Clemont.png|Max Taylor as Clemont Officer amy.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Nurse lita.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Nurse Joy Jannie as Zoey.jpg|Janine Melnitz as Zoey Mandark as Paul.jpg|Mandark as Paul Pokemon jasmine's three sisters.jpg|Aurora as Daisy, Ariel as Lily, and Jane Porter as Violet Rei as penelope.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Penelope Mrs keane xy korrina 2 by saltren90-d8pvurd.jpg|Miss Keane as Korrina Professor utonium's Siblings.png|Professor Utonium's Siblings Sailor moon as Lillie.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Lillie Judy Jetson as_Mallow.png|Judy Jetson as Mallow Pokemon-sun-moon-trial-captain-Little suzie 1701movies.jpg|Little Suzy as Lana Og as Sophocles.png|Og as Sophocles Johnny bravo as kiawe.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Kiawe Pokemon (180Movies Animal Style) madame mousey what did you just call me.jpg|Madame Mousey as Jessie Killer team rocket (180movies).png|Killer as James team_rocket mr carface.jpg|Carface as Mr.G Hey watch where you going you must be tramp better late then never (180movies).png|Tramp with his Rival Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) Winnie Ketchum.png|Winnie the Pooh as Ash Ketchum Mallard as kasumi.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard as Misty Rebecca look at Pooh's trophie.png|Rebecca Cunningham as Delia Ketchum Tigger in pokemon 400movie.png|Tigger as Tracey Sketchit Boss persian (Buster in 400Movies make his frist role).jpg|Buster as Giovanni Dale as max.jpg|Dale as Max Danny's Siblings.png|Danny's Siblings Alvin and brittany in pokemon advance 400movies.jpg|Alvin Seville as Norman, and Brittany Miller as Caroline Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal) Oosgood ketchum.png|Osgood Dee as Ash Ketchum Foxglove and her bike.jpg|Foxglove as Misty Ratigan and La.png|Lahwhine as Jessie, and Ratigan as James Officer Hackwrench.png Foxglove's three sisters-0.png Rat Caoibe as the boss.jpg|Rat Capone as Giovanni Pokemon (4000Movies Style) Aladdin as ash.png|Aladdin as Ash Ketchum Amy as Misty.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Misty Shaggy is brock.png|Shaggy Rogers as Brock Amy's sisters.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Daisy, Raye/Sailor Mars as Lily, and Mina/Sailor Venus Dee dee asharuka by songokukai.png|Dee Dee as May Dexter as max.png|Dexter as Max Ariel as dawn.png|Ariel as Dawn Emmy as Bonnie XY.png|Emmy as Bonnie Penny proud (Sun and Moon).png|Penny Proud as Lillie Dorothy ann as lana.png|Dorothy Ann as Lana 220px-Korrinavelma.png|Velma Dinkley as Korrina Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) Danny Ketchum Poke (399Movie Style).png|Danny as Ash Ketchum Amber gym leader.png|Amber as Misty Team rocket vitani (399movie animal style).jpg|Vitani as Jessie Shere khan used koffing sludge attack.jpg|Shere Khan as James The cerulean city Dogs amber's sisters.png|Canina La Fur as Daisy, Dixie as Lily, and Georgette as Violet Gardfield doesing back.png|Garfield as Harley Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) Tom sawyer ketchum.png|Tom Sawyer as Ash Ketchum Mrs brisby Kasumi.png|Mrs. Brisby as Misty 150px-Brock daffy duck.png|Daffy Duck as Brock Bianca Mrs brisby's elder sister.jpg|Bianca as Daisy pearl as Violet.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Violet roxxanne in pokemon chris1702 style.png|Roxanne as May Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) Max taylor as ash ketchum.png|Max Taylor as Ash Ketchum Rex as Block.jpg|Rex Owen as Brock Minako as misty.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Misty Ron as Tracey Sketchit BW.png|Ron Stoppable as Tracey Sketchit Zander as James.png|Zander as James Rex's Siblings.png|Rex Owen's Siblings Lita as daisy.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Daisy One of Minako aka misty's sisters.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lily Raye the psy gym leader.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sabrina Tori like just like clemont.png|Tori as Clemont serena t as violet.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Misty's Second Elder Sister Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) Prince eric gets confronts by misty.jpg|Eric as Ash Ketchum, and Misty and Herself Ron Brock DP Anime art.png|Ron Stoppable as Brock Raye as may.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as May Warp and carmen team rocket.jpg|Carmen Sandiego and Warp Darkmatter as Jessie and James Kim as korrina .jpg|Kim Possible as Korrina Ron's Siblings.png Pokemon (Paris2015 Style) Courage as ash.png|Courage as Ash Ketchum Gym leader back.png|Becky Thatcher as Misty Mushu Sketchit BW.png|Mushu as Tracey Sketchit Zsa zsa jessie.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Jessie Buster as james.jpg|Buster as James The Sensational Cats (aka Becky's Three Sisters).jpg|Duchess as Daisy, Sawyer as Lily, and Luna as Violet Pokemon (396Movies Animal Style) Donald duck and pikachu.png|Donald Duck as Ash Ketchum Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) Timon pokemon 397 style.png|Timon as Ash Ketchum Pokemon 397 gym leader 2.png|Olivia Flaversham as Misty Basil pokemon 397 animal style.png|Basil as Brock Zira and scar pokemon 397.jpg|Zira as Jessie, and Scar as James The boss pokemon 397movies style.png|Shere Khan as Giovanni Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) Shaggy as Ash Ketchum.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ash Ketchum Ruika as Kasumi.png|Rukia Kuchiki as Misty Pokemon (170Movies Style) Fievel as ash ketchum.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Ash Ketchum Brittany as kasumi.png|Brittany Miller as Misty Little foot as brock.png|Littlefoot as Brock The brittany sisters.png|Jeanette Miller as Daisy, Tammy as Lily, and Eleanor Miller as Violet Little Foot's Siblings (1).png Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) Max goof as Ash Ketchum.png|Max Goof as Ash Ketchum Elaanor Miller as Kasumi.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Misty Chipo as brock.png|Chip as Brock Chip's siblings.png|Chip's Siblings PJ-Sketchit-pokemon-Chris1703 style.png|PJ as Tracey Sketchit Oliver and have 8 badges.png|Oliver as Gary Oak Sylvia Marpole as Mrs.Ketchum.jpg|Sylvia Marpole as Delia Ketchum Dawn and mojo as jessie and james.jpg|Dawn Bellwether as Jessie and Mojo Jojo as James Eleanor's sisters.jpg|Clarice as Daisy, Jeanette Miller as Lily, and Tammy as Violet Pokemon (200Movies Human Style) Bubbles as misty.png|Bubbles as Misty Johhny as Brock.png|Johnny Bravo as Brock Shego and drakken in pokemon styl 200movies.jpg|Shego as Jessie, and Dr. Drakken as James Pokemon taran and ashyboy.jpg|Taran as Gary Oak Max taylor as tracey.png|Max Taylor as Tracey Sketchit Pops and bunny as flint and lola.jpg|Pops as Flint and Bunny Bravo as Lola Pokemon (1961Movies Style) Darien as ash.png|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Ash Ketchum Raye as-Misty AG.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Misty Aladdin as brock.jpg|Aladdin as Brock Claudia and klaus as jessie and james.jpg|Claudia and Klaus Vorstein as Jessie and James Pokemon (1986Movies Style) Rai as ash.jpg|Rai as Ash Ketchum Serena tsukino in pokemon 1986movies style.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Delia Ketchum Category:Cosplay